Rapture Of Hearts: Sleepless Nights
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy AUish TayuSako fanfic. The worlds needs more of these.


**Rapture Of Hearts: Sleepless Nights**

Darkness is like a blanket, beckoning those in its omnipresence to slumber, drifting off into the night on beds made of clouds with the stars above their heads.

That's what I'd like to experience right now. As I pushed my face further into the pillow, I tried to start counting sheep again. This trick had never worked for me, as the sheep would mysterious change into my friends running around in sheep costumes and would freak me enough to wake me up. I cursed my very active imagination. It sometimes got in the way of things, like sleeping.

Sleepless nights like this one seemed to become very common for my life, the life of the only kunoichi in the Sound Ninja Four, and the only girl in the Sound Village to get married.

Shifting a bit, I cracked one eye open to look at my beloved. Really, calling Sakon 'my beloved,' was like hearing Lord Kabuto calling us his 'brothers and sister'. Rare, but there were days when I wondered if it could be true. After all, why else would he allow me and Sakon to get married, to share a room together, to share love together?

When my eye had opened enough for me to see, I noticed Sakon was not in his place on the right side of the bed. Curious, I opened my one eye completely, then the other, only to find out Sakon was still not there.

I felt the baby kick. My hand rested on top of the bump conquering my midsection and began to rub it in circles, a subconscious habit I suppose all seven month pregnant women develop.

I pushed myself up, my hand still on my swollen belly, and swung my legs out. My feet touched the cold floor below, and I sluggishly lifted my body off the bed. Moonlight draped itself into our bedroom, casting playful shadows along the walls, waving to and forth like ferns in a meadow.

Carefully, I made my way through the dimly lit room into the hallway. The hallway was just as poorly lit, maybe even worse, and I reached out with one hand to feel for the wall. My fingers brushed up against it, so I rested my palms up against its cold, smooth surface. The baby kicked again, as if telling me her eagerness to get moving to find Daddy. I moved through the hallway carefully, allowing my eyes time to adjust to the dimness.

When I had the time, I noticed the door to the nursery was partly open. I moved toward it, pausing to listen for any noises from the infant occupying it.

I did end up hearing a noise, but it wasn't the noise of a baby cooing in its sleep, or its tiny snoring. It was man humming a lullaby, a gentle soothing one, too.

Knowing what I was about to see, I opened the door and peeked my head inside. "Sakon?"

The man who I was speaking to, Sakon, turned his silver head toward me, dark eyes rounded with bags underneath. He smiled a lipstick-free smile, his green lipstick now gone from maturing and entering into fatherhood only three years ago. "Hey, Tayuya. What are you doing up?"

"Trying to see where you went off to," I answered, slipping into the room and joining him. He was cradling Ryoji in his arms, the one year old's eyes barely cracked open. I reached out, gingerly brushing my hand along the blossoming strands of silver hair on my child's head. Ryoji whimpered, cracking his brown eyes open and looked up at me, then at Sakon.

Sakon and I looked at each other, smiling foolishly like proud parents. And we were, too, no shame in that statement. We both turned back to look at Ryoji, who was now opening his mouth and yawning loudly, tiny fists clenched. His eyelids fluttered, and finally closed, the baby drifting off into his world of dreams.

Sakon kissed the baby's forehead before gently returning him back to the crib he was standing in front. While Sakon was tucking Ryoji in, I heard another whimper coming from a crib adjacent to the one Sakon was in front of. A few seconds later I heard a familiar squeal, "Mommy."

I sighed, glancing back at Sakon. He chuckled, smiling gleefully back at me. He knew how rare it was for me to show affection, even to him, but I always, I mean always, show 100% affection to our children. So of course Sakon absorbed every moment of it like a sponge, mostly likely enjoying the way I coo at the baby or smile down lovely at it.

"Mommy," the squeal persisted, and quickly I moved over to the other crib. Sadly, though, I wasn't quick enough to stop one baby's crying to waking up his twin, Ryoji. I heard Sakon sigh behind me, through the whining of the infant.

I leaned over as best as I could, looking down at the baby inside. The baby boy's brown eyes were filled with tears, looking ready to crack. I waved at him and whispered, "Mommy's here, Ryo. Don't cry."

Of course, Ryo, the naughty little boy, didn't listen. He obviously had something in mind, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He reached out his little arms, grasping the air with his tiny fingers and whining, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Okay, okay," I caved, reaching into the crib and lifting Ryo out. I cradled him in my arms, and immediately he calmed down, resting his head on my chest, his thumb in his mouth.

I turned, looking back at Sakon, who was bouncing Ryoji in his arms. I had to admit it didn't surprise me or Sakon when we found out I was having twins. After all, Sakon was a twin, Ukon and him living proof. So it was to be expected that twins would be higher up there.

Ryoji had finally calmed down, curling up as best he could in Sakon's arms. And since Ryo seemed pretty calm now, I moved toward his crib, ready to place him in. However, Ryo had different plans, because as soon as I moved him away from my chest, he began to whine and whimper pathetically. I sighed, pulling him back up to my chest and looking desperately at Sakon. He shrugged, a look of helplessness on his face, still holding Ryoji.

It was then I realized that Ryo would not stop until he was fully asleep. But me just rocking him back and forth in my arms for the whole night was not the top of the list of things I wanted to do tonight.

All I really wanted right now was sleep. Sweet, beautiful sleep.

Moving toward Sakon, I whispered my clever plan for the twins into his ear. He nodded his head, just as eager as I was to get back to bed. So I placed Ryo in Sakon's arm with Ryoji. But as soon as my contact was away from Ryo, he began to whine and whimper like before. Sakon tried to shush him, humming a lullaby and rocking him back and forth. But the stubborn infant really wanted his mommy, and nothing, and I mean nothing was going to get in the way of his goal.

As quickly as I could, I rushed to the bed room and threw open the drawer on my side of the bed. Since taking part in parenthood, I was required to stay at home and help raise the babies. Thus meant I couldn't carry my only weapon, my flute, around with me. But lately, I had gained new purpose for playing my flute.

Playing lullabies to the children.

After I found my flute, I rushed back into the nursery. But poor Sakon, both boys were now awake and crying. Sakon gave a loud sigh of relief when I came back, and together we placed the boys back in their cribs. Once they were in, I took a step back and began to play a sweet melody on my flute, a gentle lullaby that promised to lull the stubborn ones to sleep.

Slowly, it began to work, as Ryoji first stopped crying, cooing now and then, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Ryo took a little longer, but finally, his eyes slipped shut and all was quiet in the nursery. I turned to Sakon, who looked like he was being affected by the flute's music. Then again, I couldn't blame him. I was just as tired as he was, maybe even more so. So I slipped my arm around his shoulder and pecked his cheek gently, whispering, "Come on, Sakon. Just stay awake long enough to get to bed."

He grunted, nodding slowly. So together, using each other as support, we fumbled back to our bedroom. When we were both under the covers, Sakon grabbed hold of me, pulling me close to him with my back to him. He didn't mind it much, because that gave him the opportunity to rub my belly. But it seems like my flute put even the baby inside my womb asleep, because she didn't even kick once.

After a few moments, I decided to have my time with him, so I broke out of his grasp and twisted round to face him. He smiled playfully once I was done, and I leaned over and kissed him delicately on the nose. "Do you and the other idiots have a mission tomorrow?" I asked softly, my face just inches from his.

Sakon nodded slowly. "Yeah. Me, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo have to go assassinate some rich guy. What a bother."

"Don't be stupid, okay?" I requested, looking him directly in the eye. "I don't want to be widow anytime soon. Especially with a kid on the way."

"I understand." Sakon leaned over and kissed me. "I'll be extra careful. Ninja's honor."

"You better, bird-brain," I murmured, growing more drowsy with each passing second. I nuzzled up against Sakon's chest, tucking my head under his chin. I felt him smile and then felt a butterfly kiss on my temple. I smiled, yawning before willing sleep to take me away.

But right before I could be taken away, I felt someone tugging on the blankets. I pushed myself up again, Sakon grunting in displeasure for losing his grip on me.

Standing there at the edge of the bed was three year old Sora, a teddy bear held limply in one hand. I looked at my daughter gently, asking, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Bad dream," Sora responded, rubbing her eyes. She then unleashed her puppy-dog eyes, asking, "Can I sleep with you?"

I sighed, glancing over at Sakon. He grunted in response, a teasing smile on his lips despite the rudeness of the noise. I turned back to Sora and nodded. "Yeah. Come on up."

Sora grinned, scampering up the bed and between the two of us. Now cuddling up between two of the bravest and strongest people she knew, Sora closed her eyes with a sigh of relief, falling straight asleep.

As of now, Sakon and I have three kids, a fourth on the way. Sora was the oldest, three years old and as cute as a puppy. She had my fiery hair color and face shape, but she had Sakon's eyes and nose. I even think she has his wayward hairstyle, because no matter how I comb it, the right side of her face always ends up covered up. As how she acted, I could definitely tell she has more of Sakon's personality, and she seemingly lacks the interest in musical instruments.

Ryo and Ryoji were the second oldest, one years old each, the twins of the family. They definitely had a lot of their father's and uncle's appearances, but the single lock of hair that always falls on the bridge of their noses was something of my genetics. Ryo was hyper and bossy, mostly getting that from his uncle. Ryoji, however, appeared to be gentle and mellow, quiet in sort of a way. He was the one I was most concerned about if he would become a ninja. If he did, he would have to toughen up fast. He was in a lot of ways a push-over, showing it by allowing his older twin brother to get what he wants.

Suddenly I felt a kick, and for a moment there I thought I would never get to sleep. I allowed my thoughts to wander, perhaps aiding me in falling asleep.

With the fourth child three months away from arriving, Sakon and I were eager to see how this baby would turn out. Lord Kabuto had already told me the gender, and by the way she kicked, Sakon and I were betting that this baby would take a lot after me.

I continued to think about life as it was in the Sound. Lord Kabuto was the leader of the village now, and it wasn't totally bad. He allowed Sakon and me to fall in love, after keeping us alive for four years after those fights with the Leaf/Sand. Thinking about that blond haired fan user always gave me nightmares, but not ones concerning me. No, the Sand ninja was always trying to kill my kids. It seemed after Sora was born, I went from an ill-tempered, foul-mouthed, over-confident kunoichi to a mostly patient, gentle, worry-wart mother. At least in front of my babies I was that. Sometimes I behaved like my old self, but it was like Kidomaru had pointed out to me; kids change people, and mine have certainly changed me.

Suddenly I felt a shift in the bed, and the next thing I knew, Sora had hugged me, clinging onto my night-shirt. I sighed, resting a hand gently on her redhead, and glanced up at Sakon. His eyes were already closed, his dreams most likely taking him away to a far off place. I wish I could go there, too, just escape from this world for even a few moments before I was yet again woken up by one of our children.

Slowly I began to grow drowsy, maybe from all the work I had done today, the lack of sleep I had yesterday, and the exhaustion from work I had done the day before. My eyelids grew heavy, drooping and closing shut. Finally, my eyes slammed shut, useless to remain open, and sleep overtook me like a flood. Suddenly I wasn't in Sakon's and my bedroom, holding Sora close to my chest like any protective mother would. I was floating on a cloud, sweet music echoing through my ears like some soothing melody.

I am Tayuya of the North Gate, a twenty-five year old kunoichi married to Sakon of the West Gate. I had many sleepless nights, but each one would eventually end happy, having me close to the only people I truly care about more than myself.


End file.
